


98 Daily-ish Prompt Challenge

by rororat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Each Chapter is it's own independent story, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororat/pseuds/rororat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A daily prompt challenge I want to attempt. Chapter one has the lest of prompts if you'd like to check them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> My hope is to write one daily, so feel free to kick my ass if I miss a day.

This is a daily prompt challenge. I will add more tags as I go and warning will be placed in the beginning notes of individual chapters. If there are pairing you'd like to see or au's you'd like me to touch, feel free to comment and let me know!

1\. Spell  
2\. Woods  
3\. Dark  
4\. Wish  
5\. Potion  
6\. Element  
7\. Spirit  
8\. Fear  
9\. Winter  
10\. Rain  
11\. Clouds  
12\. Snow  
13\. Trapped  
14\. Knife  
15\. Blood  
16\. Twisted  
17\. Falling  
18\. Evanesce  
19\. Mind  
20\. Music  
21\. Spring  
22\. Flowers  
23\. Dew  
24\. Windows  
25\. Reflection  
26\. Mirrors  
27\. Breeze  
28\. Morbid  
29\. Murder  
30\. Sacred  
31\. Hollow  
32\. Departed  
33\. Heart  
34\. Dirt  
35\. New  
36\. Deficit  
37\. Voice  
38\. Flowing  
39\. Floated  
40\. Motion  
41\. Hello  
42\. Lost  
43\. Sleeping  
44\. Dreaming  
45\. Middle  
46\. Fall  
47\. Moon  
48\. Orange  
49\. Halloween  
50\. Food  
51\. Thanksgiving  
52\. Dust  
53\. Torture  
54\. Rainbow  
55\. Fantasy  
56\. Red  
57\. Awaken  
58\. Twilight  
59\. Fear  
60\. Linger  
61\. Distance  
62\. Glance  
63\. Candle  
64\. Quietus  
65\. Sensorial   
66\. Despond  
67\. Witchcraft  
68\. Break  
69\. Shiver  
70\. Wish  
71\. Summer  
72\. Green  
73\. Ice Cream  
74\. Water  
75\. Warm  
76\. Stars  
77\. Camping  
78\. Swim  
79\. Light  
80\. Thunder  
81\. Memories  
82\. Fragile  
83\. Whisper  
84\. Consume  
85\. Memory  
86\. Midnight  
87\. Ripples  
88\. Quixotic  
89\. Longueur  
90\. Symbiont  
91\. Beg  
92\. Tear (the flesh)  
93\. Masochist  
94\. Pretend  
95\. Festival  
96\. Carnival (or something like it)  
97\. Branch  
98\. Wrong

List of prompts created by Tatiana


	2. Prompt: Spell - Deal with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has lived with a spell placed on him. He can't talk to anyone, until spoken to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Raywood  
> Warnings: None

The first lesson learned in life is the art of dealing with it.

Not everyone was equal. Not everyone will like you. Not everything will work.

Deal with it.

Ray learned this lesson real quick. He had to when he was born at such a disadvantage. Ray was born with a spell placed on his head. Why no one knew. There was always great speculation it had been his father’s doing, but blame of all sorts fell on the man after his sudden departure. There was no way to tell, and Ray would just have to, well, deal with it.

It wasn’t even the most difficult spell to deal with. A bit awkward at first, but easily solved. Ray just simply couldn't say the first words in meeting someone.

Any words he'd try to make in greeting to someone new would get stuck in his throat. They would clump and burn right before his mouth if he tried to push them, but there was no way to make them come out until the other person had spoken first. 

After that moment there was no restriction. It was only the first meeting, and you couldn't even tell there was a spell placed on Ray after that.

A wave or a handshake usually worked in order to get others to make the first greetings anyway. When all else failed, Ray’s friends gladly helped in introducing.

Ray learned to deal with it, and continued to everyday. Job interviews, friends of friends, even cashiers. Most people were willing to speak first.

But this man had not been the case. Ray walked into a new little coffee shop and had gotten a wave from the blue eyed blonde behind the counter. When Ray walked up to him, the man didn't ask him what he wanted, simply just looked at Ray patiently. Ray waited painfully for the man to speak just so he could place his order, but no such luck came.

Ray had to awkwardly try and point out his order. In the end of a five minute squabble to communicate, the man had made the wrong drink, but Ray smiled and payed for it none the less. The man was kind enough to work with him after all.

Normaly Ray would have avoided the little coffee shop after something like that, but knowing there was someone he couldn't yet talk to was unsettling to Ray. He’d never had this problem before. 

Ray tried again a couple of days later and brought his two friends Michael and Gavin with him for help. The man from before once again waved as the three entered and gave a kind smile. Michael took the lead and walked to the counter first. “Hi I’m Michael.” He said confidently and outstretched his hand.

The man looked at his hand with a puzzled look but shook it none the less. Still he said nothing to any of them.

Reaching behind him Michael pulled Gavin forward, “This here is Gavin.” The two shook hands, the man's face growing more amused at the second hand. Reaching back again Michael pulled Ray forward and finally added “And this here is Ray.”

Ray shook hands with the man, but neither exchanged a word.

“What’s your name?” Michael tried to push. The man just grabbed at his apron and pulled on his name tag. It read Ryan. An answer, but not a greeting to Ray. Words stuck to Ray’s throat, but he knew none would come until Ryan verbally talked to him first.

A little angered and grumpy at Ryan’s lack of words, Michael ordered coffee for the three of them. Each of them grabbed their drinks and sat down in a booth. Ryan gave a smile and a wave to Ray before heading back behind the counter.

The next time Ray went to the coffee shop he went alone. This time Ray brought along a small pad of paper and a pen. Walking in Ryan gave Ray a wave just like every other time.

Ray walked straight to Ryan and wrote down on his pad of paper. ‘Why haven’t you spoken to me?’

Ryan read the words when they were shown to him and then ducked behind the counter. In a moment he resurfaced with a pen and he stole some paper from the receipt printer. ‘Because I can’t?’

Seeing the words just made Ray more upset at all of this. ‘You don’t understand. I need you to speak to me.’

Ryan once again read Ray’s words and responded with his own written ones. ‘What? I can’t.’

After reading Ray wrote furiously into the paper, ‘This sounds fucking dumb, but I can’t speak to anyone until they’ve spoken to me. It’s a spell, well a curse, that I have.’

Ryan read note pad and his shoulders shook in a silent chuckle. ‘Well that’s odd. But it doesn’t seem like I’ll be able to help you. I’m mute.’

It clicked. Ryan couldn’t speak. It wasn’t a choice, but a fact. But that didn’t help Ray at all because he still couldn’t talk to this man. Before he realised what was happening, more receipt paper was being pushed towards him. ‘Why such a need for me to talk? Even with the spell I don’t see the need to talk with the barista. I just make the drinks.’

That was a good question. Ray took a bit longer to write out his response despite his lack of words. ‘I’m not quite sure.’

‘Well,’ Ryan wrote, ‘If you’ve been so desperate to talk to me, why don’t we sit down with some coffee and talk. Or well, write…’ Ryan stood waiting for Ray to read his words, a small blush hidden below his eyes.

Ray smiled after reading Ryan’s words. 

‘Sure, that sounds nice.’


	3. Prompt: Woods - Love is fickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woods behind Ray's house always provided him with an adventure, but tonight they provided him with someone he doesn't recall ever meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Joelay  
> Warnings: none

Ray loved the woods behind his house. Every trip out there led to a different adventure.

Each night at 3:00 am, the witching hour a memory long ago lost in his mind reminded him, Ray would follow the same familiar trail. 

Every tree limb and root was the same. The rock he had kicked the other night would once again be placed in the path for him to kick again. The leaves all danced their traditional waltz in the gentle breeze that guided him along.

For years Ray had visited these woods. They never failed to surprise him. Sometimes Ray would find a clear lake at the end of the path. The water never too warm or too cold and completely empty. Other times Ray would find a lovely little cottage awaiting him. Inside would be a roaring fire, a soft bed, a stocked kitchen and even games if he was particularly restless that night.

The woods knew him well. They knew when Ray need to relax on a soft couch after a stressful day, or when he needed a comforting hug after his tears had already been spent the day prior.

The only thing the woods didn’t provide was company. Yes there were the creatures that lived here, but they stayed far away from the end of the path. Ray couldn’t ever remember a time when someone stood at the end of the path to greet Ray. Just emptiness.

Ray once tried to bring someone with him to the end of the path, but they never reach it. The familiar trail Ray knew by heart had begun to loop. The same rock would be placed in the path and the same leaves would dance around him. The woods even seemed to be growing angrier the further he and his friend walked. Eventually Ray gave up that night and brought his friend back to his house.

But tonight must have been different. Something must have made the woods think differently. Ray had had a long day, but the promise of the wood’s comfort that night kept him going. And the woods must have know, because waiting at the end of the path stood a man.

The man had black hair laid flat upon his head, the dark strands managing to catch the moon’s light. His brown eyes were soft like the bark that surround them. And his smile was one of honesty and sincerity that could stretch on for miles in both directions.

The man was much taller than Ray, but he held out his arms and gave a cheery hello in greeting. “I was growing worried Ray. You took a while to walk the path.”

“How do you know my name?” Ray asked, unsure of the man before him. But something struck him as painfully familiar.

Without missing a beat the man responded saying, “The woods have told me. They are why I’m here. My name is Joel.”

Joel. That seemed right. Joel was familiar because of the woods. The woods had made him, and Ray couldn’t have been more thankful.

Still standing with his hands outstretched Joel called out, “Come here Ray. I know it’s been a stressful day. But the day is over, and night has begun.”

Ray slowly walked to Joel and accepted the hug that had been offered to him. Joel felt right, Joel felt familiar, just like the woods around them. When the two broke apart, they held each other in a loose side hug, Joel’s arm overtop of Ray’s shoulder, and Ray’s own wrapped around Joel’s side.

The two walked as one as they stepped deeper into the woods. Slowly, music reached their ears, and soon enough lights broke past the trees. Before them stood a small carnival. Lights flashed and rides ran with no passengers aboard. Food booths and carts were scattered about with no one running them. What would have been a cluttered path of people was empty apart from the two still interlocked.

Joel led the way knowing exactly where everything was and knowing just what Ray would want to do first. The night was spent riding small coasters and eating greasy carnie food. The two stayed close the whole night.

They even road the tunnel of love jokingly, but it stopped being a joke when Ray scooted closer to Joel in the dark tunnel.

As the night began to end and the sun threatened to rise, the two were sat upon a polished wooden bench. They had clear view of the coaster as it rounded the wood tracks with no one riding it.

Neither gave it much mind, Ray’s eyes had drifted closed a few minutes earlier, and Joel’s own eyes had drifted to Ray.

Ray’s head was in Joel’s lap, so when the man began to softly speak, Joel was able to hear him despite the night’s calm whispers. “I’ve had a blast tonight.”

“I’m glad I was here to experience it.” Joel spoke back, his fingers running through Ray’s hair.

“I want to spend more nights with you Joel. I want to experience them all with you.” Ray said, his eyes cracking open to look up at Joel.

“I’ll be here Ray. Every night.” Joel said, eyes still on Ray’s tired smile.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

That seemed to make Ray happy, as he grew quiet for a few more minutes. Just before Ray fell asleep he whispered, “I never want to forget this night.”

“You wont Ray, I promise.” Joel said, sad eyes still looking into Ray’s closed ones. Joel felt Ray’s breath even out and with a sigh added, “You won’t forget tonight, only me.”

Picking Ray up in his hands, Joel placed their foreheads together. After a second, they parted and Joel’s brown eyes were now a solid black. Looking around, the carnival slowly began to fall back into the earth as Joel walked the two of them away.

“Because if you remembered me Ray,” Joel said as he continued to carry the sleeping man up the path, “then you would stop visiting me. Love is fickle, no one will continue to look at someone as they did the first time they met, and I’m not ready to lose that.”

Joel laid Ray down just outside the forest, and with a happy smile and sad eyes, Joel retreated back into the woods, leaving Ray to wake with no memories of him, only for the two to repeat the process all over again that night.

**Author's Note:**

> What prompt are you guys most excited for? If I know people are looking forward for a certain chapter it's going to push me farther in this challenge. Trust me, it helps a lot.


End file.
